The Bet
by TheSoul986
Summary: Soul aun no se lo cree... ¡Lo hizo! ¡Acepto la jodida apuesta! Todos sus amigos la hubieran rechazado pero, ¡Noooo! ¡El la tuvo que aceptar! -Soul... ¿Porque ya no me tocas? - Y ella no puede saberlo.
1. La apuesta

AJAJAJAJAJJAJA

Hola mundo! Lamento muchísimo haberme desaparecido y no seguir mis fics, como sea, aca les traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita :P se me ocurrio asi nada mas… Disfruten! Pero este si lo termino~ :P.

TheBet

- Estas seguro?

- Si

- Completamente seguro?

- De nuevo, por supuesto que si

- Cuando comienza no hay marcha atrás

- Me arriesgare

Black Star suspiro pesado mirando como su amigo Soul aceptaba la "muy genial idea" – notese el sarcasmo-. El amigo albino miro a sus amigos con superioridad al haber aceptado lo que para todos es la tortura mayor.

Kid volvió a reconsiderárselo, pero Soul se mantuvo firme ignorando las asustadas miradas de todos sus amigos.

Harvar lo miro mas que sorprendido, lo admitia Soul tenia valentía al aceptar una apuesta como esa. El, en lo personal hubiera negado rotundamente. Al carajo el orgullo. Pero Soul, al parecer tenia orgullo y quería demostrar que tenia un perfecto autocontrol.

- Amigo, lo dices en serio?

- Ya vas con eso, lo voy diciendo mil veces, lo acepto, hazme firmar el maldito papel de una vez.

Soul le arrebato el papel donde juraba que cumpliría la apuesta hecha y si no que aceptara las consecuencias como buen perdedor. Firmo con una caligrafía gruesa. Y le paso el papel a Kid con una mano arrastrando el papel por la mesa hacia el.

Kid miro el papel sorprendido como esperando, en vano, que la firma desapareciese como por arte de magia. Pero eso era imposible.

- Bueno chicos, me retiro, y Kid no olvides, si gano la apuesta, me deberás lo prometido, ok?

- S-Si

- Nos vemos chicos…

Cuando Soul se levanto de la mesa del bar, inmediatamente fue hacia la puerta de salida. El sabia perfectamente que había firmado su condena total. Y no se sentía a gusto con ella.

Empezó arrepentirse. Poco a poco, su caminar se puso más lento hasta que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del bar donde anteriormente había firmado lo que sería su pesadilla por 4 meses.

- ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE HICE?

Continuara…

Este es un nuevo fic q se me ocurrio asi como en un sueño, toda la trama esta metida en mi cabeza, solo debo plasmarla en una escritura y listo, seguramente tendrá pocos capítulos. En el próximo capitulo saldrá el resumen y las advertencias. He de admitir que tal vez será un poco muy fuerte (muy fuerte) en fin

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Mi esposa

**ADVERTENCIA : Habra lenguaje tal vez demasiado fuerte (no apto para cardiacos) Mucho lemon. Una pizca de drama (casi nada) y mucho lemon! :D (creo q lo dije 2 veces XD)**

Resumen : Soul aun no cree que lo haiga hecho, acepto la jodida apuesta! Todos sus amigos la hubieran rechazado pero, noooo! El la tuvo que aceptar! -Soul.. porque ya no me tocas? - Y ella no puede saberlo!

Bueno aquí la hermosisima conti :P

Chapter 2.- Mi esposa

Soul camino despacio hacia lo que próximamente seria la peor pesadilla de su vida. Entro a su departamento. Todo estaba con mucho silencio. Demasiado silencio, tal vez. Miro hacia los costados. Izquierda y derecha, nada. De acuerdo, estaba espantándose. Donde rayos estaba su esposa? Normalmente, esta lo recibía con un beso en la mejilla e iba a preparar la cena. Pero nada. Ojala no la haigan raptado. Se asustó con este pensamiento y empezó a gritar su nombre.

- ¡Maka!

- Que? Aquí estoy! …

Suspiro de alivio. Casi le da un infarto. Camino hacia la habitación donde dormían. Abrió la puerta despacio. Ahí estaba su "querida" esposa. Leyendo un libro.

- Lo lamento. No preparare la cena. Tsubaki me llamo, me entretuve mucho tiempo y bueno.. compre sopa instantánea.

- De acuerdo

Se las ingenió para salir de la estancia. Algo le decía que su esposa no estaba de buen humor. Se acercó a la nevera y abrió la puerta lentamente. No quería interrumpir la lectura de Maka, ella podía volverse muy fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía.

Cuando hubo terminado de calentar la sopa, la sirvió en dos tazones, cada uno en una mano y se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Maka seguía igual. Sentada en la cabecera de la cama con unos lentes puestos y un libro en sus manos. Se acercó y le ofreció un tazón de sopa, esta se sacó los lentes y dejo el libro en la mesilla de su lado.

Soul se sentó en su lado de la cama. Comieron tranquilamente. Casi se le había olvidado la famosísima apuesta. Comió del tazón pensativo. Mientras masticaba se le ocurrían varias ideas para poder cumplir la gran apuesta. Ya que si ganaba, Kid le daría algo muy importante.

Termino de comer y se fijó en el tazón de Maka. Estaba por acabar, cuando termino, Soul llevo ambos tazones hacia los trastos sucios. Ya los lavaría después.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto, Maka no había retomado su lectura, es más, cuando entro se estaba desnudando para ponerse la pijama. Cuando vio esto, salió inmediatamente. Entraría después. Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió entrar, asegurándose a sí mismo que si Maka aún no terminaba volvería a salir, tenía un perfecto autocontrol y lo sabía.

Maka por su parte se encontraba molesta, completamente irritada, en su trabajo como doctora del turno mañana, jamás en toda su vida, había visto a una paciente como la que había ido a su consultorio esta mañana. Esta mujer estaba histérica, casi destruyo su oficina, tuvo que llamar a los guardias para que la sacaran. Esa extraña mujer había intentar atacarla a ella también, ósea que sucede?

Cuando estaba camino a la casa, Tsubaki la llamo de nombre, el esposo de esta había viajado por negocios y no volvería en 2 meses. Lloro en su regazo cual cordero a punto de ser degollado. Maka soporto todo esto con paciencia. Pero al llegar a casa expulso toda esa energía negativa por la casa. Y supuso que Soul ya había sentido toda su irritación.

Pero aun así, quería consuelo. Quería disfrutar de los placeres de la vida en las expertas manos de su esposo. Que la tomara. Y le hiciera el amor como un poseso. Quería que la haga gritar. Y que la toca como si fuese el manjar más dulce que en toda su vida haiga visto. Quería sentirse hermosa y satisfecha. E iba a tentar a su esposo, para conseguirlo.

Cuando ambos se echaron a la cama. Maka se acercó a la espalda de Soul y la rozo con sus pechos. Este lo pudo sentir y se excito muchísimo, pero lo trato de ignorar. Maka lo volvió a intentar y con su mano recorrió el pecho de este. Soul soltó unos cuantos suspiros pero igualmente lo trato de ignorar. Maka no soportando más la indiferencia de su esposo intento su última jugada.

Metió su mano juguetona en sus pantalones. Soul abrió los ojos de sorpresa y pudo sentir la presión en sus pantalones, y el delicioso recorrido que la mano de Maka lo hacía sentir.

Viendo lo excitado que estaba su esposo, se acercó a su rostro y lo beso en la boca. Soul no se resistió y se dejó llevar. Maka abrió los pantalones de Soul y lo bajo junto a sus calzoncillos. Cuando estos estuvieron en el suelo, sin dejar de besar a su amante, ella misma empezó a sacarse su pijama. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda. Se subió encima de Soul.

El albino miro los pechos de Maka embobado y los empezó a acariciar. Sacandole deliciosos y excitantes gemidos a la chica. Esta no pudiendo resistir más, agarro el miembro de su esposo y lo guio a su coñito mojado.

Soul recobro la razón y asustado se alejó lo suficiente de su esposa como para que esta no pueda ser penetrada por él. Maka lo miro con duda.

- Es que… veras… ya no tenemos condones! Si eso, ya no hay.

Maka le mostro un preservativo, Soul se extrañó, en que momento lo había sacado del cajón?

- Pero oye, no estas ovulando ahora? Y si quedas embarazada?

- Es imposible que quede embarazada usando un preservativo, Soul. Que te pasa?

- A mí? A mi nada. Que te pasa a ti?

- Yo?

- Si, tu, he podido sentir toda tu irritación, y de pronto vienes aquí a.. querer violarme!

- Violarte? De que rayos hablas?

- Sabes bien de que hablo!

- No tengo la menor idea de que es lo que te sucede. Primero estas muy bien conmigo y de pronto te pones agresivo y me acusas de querer violarte!

- Pues es cierto!

- Es mentira y lo sabes, que demonios te pasa?

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Que te pasa a ti?

- Ya basta! Lo admito, en un principio estaba molesta por algo que paso en el trabajo, solo quería estar contigo y sentir que estabas ahí para mi…

- Maka… yo…

- Y después te pones agresivo y a poner tontas excusas!

- Tontas excusas

- No soy idiota, sé que no quieres que me acueste contigo, no tengo la menor idea de porqué pero es así

Soul se vio descubierto y empezó a rezar sus oraciones internamente.

- Pasare esto por alto. Solo dime si no quieres estar conmigo. Lo entenderé. Buenas Noches

Maka agarro la cobija y se tapó con ella. Soul se sonrojo al ver que todavía su polla estaba tiesa y dura. Miro a la rubia fijamente.

Ella se había dado cuenta de esto. Pudo sentir además la mirada de su esposo en la nuca. Suspirando se destapo y se acercó a él. Acerco su boca al gran miembro de Soul y le lamio la punta. Él se tragó un gemido. Maka metió la polla en su boca. Chupándola sin consideración y sacándole gruñidos a su compañero.

Maka disfruto los gemidos y gruñidos de Soul. Le encantaban, la hacían sentir poderosa y deseada. Empezó a meter y a sacar el miembro de Soul de su boca. Con rapidez. Los gemidos del chico albino aumentaron la terrible excitación de Maka.

Soul sin poder resistir más, movió sus caderas buscando más fricción. El placer lo embargo y empezó a follarse la boca de Maka. Ella podía ver la excitante expresión del rostro de su amante a la vez que sentía el golpeteo de sus testículos en su mentón. Los masajeo con sus manos sacándole jadeos de placer al albino.

Soul pudo sentir que el cielo se acercaba a paso lento hacia él. Y se follo con todas sus fuerzas la adolorida boca de Maka. Echo la cabeza atrás al sentir un torrente de placer en su bajo vientre. Y gritaba el nombre de su amada.

Maka tomo toda la leche y relamiéndose los labios se echó en su lado de la cama.

- Buenas noches, Soul

- Buenas noches.. Maka…

Aun con el sabor de la semilla de Soul en sus labios, durmió plácidamente al lado de su esposo, que dormía como un tronco.

Mañana seria un nuevo dia.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí el tan esperado 2º capi , seguro estarán matando sus cabezitas para saber cual es la famosa apuesta… tal vez sea considerada y lo ponga en el próximo capi … muajjaa xD

Hasta la proximaaa!


	3. Sex Shop

Muchachos, losé soy una mala persona por dejarlo en mitad de la nada…. Y lo peor es que adoro la trama de este fic D: así que la seguiré sea como sea. Y no parare hasta que este COMPLETE XDD ok, continuemos con la historia.

Capitulo 3.- Sex Shop

Ahh… Malditos sueños eróticos, están por todas partes dentro de su cabeza. Bueno, hace una hora había despertado pero aun seguía presente aquel sueño que había tenido… en el cual su querida esposa y el eran los protagonistas. Maldición, no había pasado ni una semana de los cuatro meses y ya estaba lloriqueando como un bebe, hasta que recordó lo que Kid le daría cuando acabara satisfactoriamente la jodida apuesta.

Lo sabía. Era una tontería, apostar a no penetrar a tu mujer por cuatro meses por algo que Kid le daría era una jodida tontería. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando juntas montones de borrachos infantiles en un bar. Una apuesta sin pies ni cabeza.

Sábado. El día más tranquilo de su vida pues milagrosamente y gracias a un feriado largo no había trabajo. Simplemente perfecto para un largo y duradero sexo salvaje con tu esposa… el cual por la mierda no iba suceder esta vez…

¡Mierda!

.

_Dos meses después…_

Black Star había regresado de su truculento viaje de negocios. Y lo primero que había encontrado al ingresar a su casa era a Maka, la esposa de Soul, llorando desconsoladamente en el regazo de su mujer Tsubaki. Sin pensarlo demasiado cerró la puerta. Por la mierda él no se iba a meter en cosas de mujeres, esas charlas… pijamas y no se cuanta cosa más eran peligrosas. Escucha tan solo un mínimo detalle y te castran. Salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, Tsubaki podría soportar estar un día más sin él. Tenían una vida por delante y él quería sus testículos en su lugar toda esa vida.

Por otra parte, Maka se levantaba del regazo de Tsubaki un poco más calmada. La pelinegra le había dado unos consejos monísimos de acuerdo a su problema.

- ¿Qué hago ahora, donde conseguiré todo eso? No conozco donde… lo vendan

Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa y rostro brillante aclaro sus dudas.

- Tranquila Maka… yo te llevare mañana ¿Qué te parece?

- Tu… ¿Compras en el lugar al que me llevaras? – Tsubaki se sonrojo.

- Eh… ¡No! Solo… me lo mostro una amiga… yo no necesito de eso jejeje

Inevitablemente hizo sentir mal a Maka que empezó a lagrimar de nuevo.

- ¡Hidoe!* - y la rubia regreso al regazo de Tsubaki que se sintió culpable.

.

- ¿Black Star ya regreso?

- ¡Oh, si! Me dijo que su vuelo demoro en salir y por eso llego hoy en la mañana

Eso era una mentira. Black Star si que había llegado en la mañana pero a Tsubaki le había contado la verdad, que había visto a Maka llorando. Y la pelinegra por ningún motivo le diría eso a la pequeña Maka, porque seguramente iría a cometer homicidio o a arrancarle las pelotas por haberla visto en un momento de debilidad.

Doblaron en una esquina por indicación de Tsubaki que conocía la ruta de memoria. Un Sex Shop escondido se mostro imponente frente a ellas con las vitrinas llenas de curiosos objetos y un gran cartel luminoso.

3:32 pm

Tsubaki y Maka ingresaron al lugar con un poco de timidez, una campanilla sonó al abrir la puerta y detrás del mostrador salió una muchacha de cabello rosado.

- ¿Kim? – pregunto Maka.

- ¡Chicas, que gusto!

Kim, la esposa de Oxford, quien iría a pensar que terminaría siendo vendedora de un Sex Shop, para que negarlo, esa tienda era de ella. Tsubaki se sonrojo, por Kim conocía la tienda, y solo Kim sabía lo que Tsubaki compraba… era muy… personal.

- ¿Tsubaki? Oh, ya se, vienes con Maka para que te acompañe a comprarte dildos ¿ver…?

- ¡Ahhh! – grito Tsubaki con la cara muy sonrojada.

- ¿Dildos? – pregunto Maka ¿Qué rayos era eso?

- Consoladores

Maka se sonrojo… con que Tsubaki no compraba nada ahí ¿eh? Ahora resulta que era una gran mentirosilla. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Dildos!

3:50 pm

- Tengo uno muy interesante, voy a traerlo

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Maka muy seria y casi irónica – He visto uniformes de enfermera de todo tipo y estoy segura de que ninguno es sexy, de ninguna man… ¡Oh por dios, eso es muy sexy!

Kim apareció con un conjunto de enfermera sexy en las manos, el uniforme no dejaba nada a la imaginación, la falda era extremadamente corta y la parte superior dejaba ver el ombligo, si la chica que lo utilizara tenia senos grandes, el uniforme le quedaría estupendo, de eso… las tres chicas estaban de acuerdo.

- ¿Te lo llevas?

- Me lo llevo

- Se lo lleva

Maka lagrimeo. En su adolescencia había tenido pechos pequeños. Veinticinco años de su vida esperando tener senos grandes y ahora que las tenía… maldición tenía que presumirlos. Saco la billetera y pago.

4:02 pm

Tsubaki salió del establecimiento con una sonriente Maka detrás suyo. La rubia llevaba una bolsa negra con el producto recién adquirido dentro.

- Seguro con eso se arreglan tus problemas

- Estoy segura que Soul no caerá con eso

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Tsubaki incrédula, Maka era hermosa, con el cuerpo desarrollado y curvas notorias, ¿Soul aguantar eso? Maka había conocido a Soul cuando ella fue virgen… y ella definitivamente no había llegado virgen al matrimonio. Tsubaki rio mentalmente, Soul era torpe y despistado en algunas ocasiones pero él no desaprovechaba oportunidades como esa.

- Lo conozco lo suficiente, y cuando tiene algo metido en la cabeza, nadie se lo saca. Voy a visitar a Kim en su tienda por lo menos un mes entero… capaz sean dos

Tsubaki suspiro. Que poca confianza.

.

Soul llego a casa después de un ajetreado día de trabajo. Ser maestro no era nada bonito, tener montones de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas a estas alturas, quebraban su espíritu. Tenía veintiocho recién cumplidos y esos mocosos quinceañeros le agregan más edad de lo que tenía con sus estupideces. Ser tutor de un salón de fenómenos era difícil. Joder con el Shibusen. Joder con el aula luna creciente… ¡Joder!

Ingreso, se desparramo sobre el sofá y abrió los primeros tres botones de su camisa. Tranquilidad. Relajación. Música ligera. Un masaje. Caricias… Mamada… ¿Mamada?

¡¿Mamada?!

Soul abrió los ojos para encontrar a su suculenta esposa con su pene siendo absorbido en su garganta. Guau, esto era un recibimiento espectacular.

Cuando el miembro del peliblanco estuvo tieso como el acero, Maka se incorporo y Soul dejo de respirar, estaba… estaba…

Estaba para comérsela. Llevaba una faldita blanca y unas medias de liga rojas. En respecto a lo superior podía ver su abdomen plano, y aunque el uniforme de enfermera tenia manga larga, Soul que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando arriba y Maka totalmente parada. El podía verle los senos por debajo de la blusita, no podía ver sus pezones, pero si sus pechos, estaban tan perfectos, listos para sus manos expertas.

Dos meses de abstinencia, jodida tortura. Tenía el pene rebosante, y rogando por un poco de acción. ¿Quién era el para negárselo?

Sin pensarlo mucho, hundió a la Maka sexy en el sofá y se posiciono encima, ella enredo sus cremosos muslos en las caderas del chico impidiendo algún tipo de escape.

La ropa interior de Maka era roja, tan roja como la sangre, y sexy… Oh dios mío, tantas sorpresas en un día, esta chica sabía muy bien cuanto Soul amaba el rojo. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Escurrió sus manos por debajo de la falda y retiro la ropa interior mientras su boca jugaba sobre la de Maka, ambos muy abstraídos por la pasión del momento, por tanto calor retenido todo este tiempo, ambas lenguas chocaron y se creó una explosión, fue placentero, magnifico y brutal a la vez.

Soul introdujo dos de sus dedos en Maka, el más que nadie sabía lo que su chica estaba pasando, teniendo que aguantarse porque él se negaba a tocarla y darle su placer. Ahora sería diferente, se dijo.

Deliciosa, no había otra palabra. Seductora, preciosa fruta que sus dedos se encargaban de manejar a su antojo.

Gemidos, más gemidos, estremecimientos.

- ¡Soul! – Maka se volvió atrevida y movió sus caderas buscando fricción, buscando placer, buscando acabar en las manos de su esposo. Soul no se lo negó, y saco sus dedos de ella levemente para volverlos a introducir, una y otra vez, la chica arqueo la espalda y abrió aun más las piernas como una total desvergonzada. El hundió aun más sus dedos hasta que estos ya no pudieran entrar más y se detuvo. Empezó a jugar, separo ambos dedos y los volvió a juntar como una tijera, luego hizo unas ondas y círculos.

Maka gimió. Se encorvo, sonrojo y se sostuvo en el sillón. ¡Mas! Se mordió el labio inferior, ¡Delicioso! ¡Mas!

El ritmo de Soul variaba, lento luego rápido, algunas veces no se movía y la dejaba sufrir. Hasta que finalmente viendo lo empapada que estaba, la penetro con sus dedos largos de pianista hasta que la chica gritara por su pene, rogando por su miembro viril en su interior.

No sucedió, pero ella encorvo todo lo que podía su espalda y grito cual chica desamparada pero excitada, el nudo en su estomago se estrujo para luego soltarse y hacer que sus gemidos no tuvieran final. ¡Perfecto! ¡Que siguiera… que siguiera! Los dedos de sus pies se encorvaron y ella se revolvió con todavía las secuelas del intenso placer que curso unos segundos antes dentro de ella. Gimió bajo y sintió cosquilleo delicioso en su vientre, se encorvo y araño el sofá… ¡El placer no se detenía! Aunque los dedos de Soul ya la habían abandonado.

Cerró las piernas y gimió. Dos segundos más tarde todo acabo y cual gatita satisfecha se acurruco en el mullido sofá con Soul sentado en la otra punta mirándola con deseo.

- ¿Soul?

- ¿Si?

- Todavía quiero hacerlo contigo

Ella se puso a cuatro patas y le mostro su culo en todo su esplendor, era gustoso verla en esa posición, los ojos vidriosos después de su orgasmo y el uniforme que lo llevaba al límite pero…

- Lo siento mi amor, es lo único que puedo darte por ahora, estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir ¿sí? Buenas noches

- Buenas noches – Maka ya se lo esperaba, Soul ni siquiera había esperado a que ella lo llevara a su gozo más alto… Perfecto, otra noche esperando a que Soul cambiara de opinión. Joder… se miro el atuendo y gruño. Dinero malgastado.

.

_Semana siguiente…_

Sí, claro. ¿Dinero malgastado? Entonces… ¿Qué mierda hacia afuera de la tienda de Kim con una billetera rebosante de dinero? ¡Joder!

Tsubaki sonrió con pena, detrás de Maka. Si ella había vuelto quería decir que ellos no habían tenido sexo… Mm, Maka había sido muy perspicaz aquella vez cuando le menciono que sabía que Soul no caería a la primera.

¡Qué pena! No tener relaciones con tu marido… Pensó en Black Star con su piel bronceada, los fuertes músculos y un pene vigoroso… ¡No! De ninguna manera. Ella tendría sexo con su esposo todos los días si era posible para que este nunca olvidara de darle a su esposa su merecido castigo… Mierda, era una sumisa demasiado activa. Se sonrojo, y Black Star era el más activo, fuerte y salvaje dominante que alguna vez haya conocido.

Maka lagrimeo, vio como Tsubaki se sonrojaba y miraba hacia abajo nerviosa, seguro estaba pensando en su esposo y en lo que ellos si tenían. Genial, mas razones para llorar.

- Bien ¿Qué uniforme tocara esta semana? – y con eso, ambas chicas entraron al local.

.

Continuara…

:D espero lo hallan disfrutado, si es así dejen reviewrs, sería fácil y me inspirarían, tratare de subir esta o la próxima semana :D shaoooooo


End file.
